The reach chronicles: Majestic
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is a story, from the battle of reach, that takes place while noble team is operating. Majestic team! WARNING:This story isn't very good. My others are better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! A new story, halo reach. I've been so into halo, that I've decided to write a story. Apologies, cuz it isn't that good.**

"Majestic 01, do you copy? Majestic 01, do you copy,"a voice echoed throughout my helmet. I turned my com on.

"Roger, this is Majestic 01, at the landing sight. Sword base is under heavy fire, proceeding to help,"I say.

"Good. Hope you come out of there alive, son,"another voice said. Johnson? What the *beep* is he doing here? I shrug. Suddenly, the the falcon I was on swerves, and I nearly fall off.

"Getting hot here!"I yell.

"You kidding me?"says Majestic 02, or Mark, who's sitting right next to me.

"Prepare to detach!"the pilot yells and we all jump off.

We land on the ground hard. Majestic 03, or Roi, mounts his spartan laser and fires, frying an elite coming towards us. We rush into the battle. It's chaos. Left and right, grunts, jackals, and elites. An elite takes a swing at me with it's energy sword, but I duck, and then let loose a few rounds into it's chest.

I check my ammo counter. This type can hold up to 64 rounds per magazine, and had 12. 768 rounds. I would have it be used for a good cause. I catch a glimpse of Majestic 05, or Greg, with his heavy machine gun, mowing down Jackals and grunts hiding behind shields.

Majestic 04 and 06, Kathy and Alice, I hadn't seen yet but both of their signals were still showing up on my HUD (heads up display, in helmet).

I wasted a couple rounds trying to fire at a turret, to no avail. The turret, called a shade, continued to blow up three marines. I had it with the stupid thing and proceeded to shoot it until it smoked.

I had used 120 rounds by now, but still kept mowing down Jackals, who had seemed to target me. Now I was trying to avoid fire from needlers, to plasma pistols, to carbines quite unbelievably. I thought that a carbine would be to high class for a jackal. Apparently, the covenant were throwing everything they had at us.

I used a magazine to shred some more jackals, and then rushed over to Majestic 03. His weapons, a shotgun and the spartan laser, weren't automatic, which was why he was losing in the face of many many grunts. There were about four dozen, and he had trouble mowing them down. Before I could help him, 05, Greg, stomped in killing a couple, and then destroyed the rest rather quickly. Roi just nodded. Talk was not for the battlefield. He hastily climbed up a ladder, as that exposed him to many enemies, and fired his spartan laser down on any covenant unlucky enough to be in the blast range.

I continued in my fight, though I could tell we were losing. A phantom dropped in, delivering more than two dozen elites. I had an assault rifle, a dozen plasma grenades, two magnums, and most importantly, a rocket launcher. Another phantom came in, and then said bye bye. I blew it up without hesitation, and the debris rained down on the covenant troops, killing at least a dozen elites that had just been dropped by the other phantom.

I smashed my way into the elite group, killing any elite stupid enough to get in my way. I figured I would need a more melee type weapon, and grabbed a energy sword. It felt perfect in my hands as I swung it around, giving the elites a taste of their own medicine. In my HUD I had a predicted amount of casualties I had inflicted, and right now it just topped 100. and that was only what my UNSC connected weapons did, which had a link to my HUD.

Finally, the energy sword powered down, but there weren't many covenant left. Majestic team had destroyed a lot of the covenant, with another spartan team with Mark V armor, the classic type, and UNSC marines.

But spartans never got a rest. We had to report directly to lord hood, who was the commander in chief on Reach, and soon the rest of my team arrived into the room. There was a hologram in front of us, lord Hood. We lined up and saluted.

"At ease spartans. You did a great job today. But your efforts are needed nearly everywhere. Szurdok bridge has been covered by Noble team, and Beta team, the group who assisted you, just boarded a couple Falcons, sent off to Corezzo."

At the at ease, we lowered our hands. "Permission to speak!"Kathy said. Hood nodded.

"Even as the commander of Reach, and one of the most respected military commanders of the UNSC, I still don't understand that. You're speaking already, but I guess it could help. What is it?"

"If we're headed to Aros point, wouldn't we need a bigger team?"she said.

Lord hood raised his eyebrows. "Clever. Accurate prediction."

"Szurdok bridge and Correzo are both in Denos, the frontline colony, and Corezzo is the third major battle point, so why not guess?"she says, clearly showing off.

"Okay. Listen up. Three spartan teams have beens ent there already. One team is already dead unfortunately, so we had to list him as MIA (missing in action). We can't afford for the UNSC to lose hope of finding that spartans can die. The other two teams and a company of marines are waiting for you with heavy ground and air vehicles. You're expected in 016."

"Roger!"I say and we salute again.

"Dismissed,"he says and we file out of the room. Two falcons are already waiting. One pilot, three passengers, and two gunners. Me, Roi, and Mark go in the first one, and Kathy, Alice, and Greg board the second one. I take a gunners seat, and so does, Mark, leaving Roi in the passenger seat with two marines. Same goes for falcon #2.

As we fly off, I suddenly have a weird feeling. Something was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

Majestic 01/Jet

Full name:Connor Jet

Group:Spartans

Rank:Commander

Height:7ft 5in.

Weight:280 pounds (with armor)

homeworld:Reach

Date of birth: (classified)

Gender:male

Spartan type:III

Armor:Commando

weapons:rocket launcher, grenades, magnum, assault rifle

Majestic 02/Mark

Full name:Mark Howzen

Group:spartans

Rank:2nd in command

Height:7ft. 3 in.

Weight:250 pounds (with armor)

Homeworld:Reach

Date of birth: (classified)

Gender:male

Spartan type:III

Armor:JFO

Weapons: DMV, magnum, grenades, sometimes an assault rifle

Majestic 03/Roi

Full name:Roi Desmin

Group:Spartans

Rank:3rd in command

Height:7ft. 6in.

Weight:260 pounds (with armor)

Homeworld:Reach

Date of birth: (classified)

Gender:male

Spartan type:III

Armor:Gungnir

Weapons:Spartan laser, shotgun, grenades, magnum

Majestic 04/Katherine

Full name:Katherine James

Group:Spartans

Rank:none

Height 7ft 2 in.

Weight:240 pounds (with armor)

Homeworld:Reach

Date of birth: (classified)

Gender:female

Spartan type:III

Armor: EVA

Weapons:assault rifle, magnum, grenades, UNSC reversed Covenant UNSC type energy sword

Majestic 05/Greg

Full name:Gregory Born

Group:spartans

Rank:none

Height: 7ft. 7in.

Weight:270 pounds (with armor)

Homeworld:Reach

Date of birth: (classified)

Gender:male

Spartan type:III

Armor:CQB

Weapons:grenade launcher/shotgun, magnum, machine gun

Majestic 06/Alice

Full name:Alice Thunders

Group:Spartans

Rank:None

Height:7 ft. 6 inches

Weight:250 pounds (with armor)

Homeworld:Reach

Date of birth:(classified)

Gender:female

Spartan type:III

Armor:Scout

Weapons:Sniper rifle, Magnum, SMG, grenades

I eventually fell asleep on the falcon. I was tired. The constant rocking of the falcon was actually soothing after a while...Not so soothing when I woke up. The falcon was violently swerving side to side, trying to avoid certain death. Wraith mortars. Shit.

A voice crackled from the pilot.

"Guys, drop down there! I'm gonna try and land this thing, but there isn't any guarantee that you'll survive!"he yelled.

We all simply nodded. The marines were a bit scared, but they resolved to anyway. I fired a few rounds with the machine gun, and managed to hit a wraith before it disappeared with the wind.

"3, 2, 1, jump!"yelled Mark. Sometimes we sort of argued for command.

We all jumped. We had been through intense skydiving training, and it was only a few hundred feet. I was holding a marines hand, since it was impossible for them to do it alone.

We landed rough, but the marine managed to survive. He had a slight limp, but nothing more.

"What's your name!"I ask.

"Uh, ensign Dennick!" he said.

"Well..Dennick, we need to find the rest of the team. The bigger the better here,"I say.

He nods fearfully, and we start walking through Aros point, or a huge network of peaks and cliffs, with grassy lands below them.

**Authors note: Aros point looks like Halo Reach map Forge world**

Then we find our first enemy. Covenant patrol. A revenant, three elites, and a dozen grunts. No jackals. Good.

Both our assault rifles burst through the grunts. We hit a few elites, but their shields took most of the damage. We both hid, until I remembered the revenant. I didn't hesitate to take the rocket launcher and fire at it. It blew up into smoke and beautiful flames, killing two of the elites. The last one died in a matter of seconds.

We continued, and fast. I drained my assault rifle to the it's bare minimum, spilling it's contents over some unlucky dozen or so elites. Eventually, after all the ammo was spent, I grabbed an elite plasma repeater. Stronger plasma bolts than a regular plasma rifle, not to mention a faster fire rate. And it never overheats. I was glad Covenant advanced their tech so they could drop it on the ground for us to use.

I blasted through another enemy patrol with the help of the Ensign, until we encountered the Wraith. We scattered, but there were only two of us. I lifted up my rocket launcher, but I was in a hurry, and shot and missed. At least I destroyed a ghost. behind it. The Wraith knew my position and fired at me multiple times, but every single superheated plasma missed. The mortar was good for vehicles, but was difficult for one single Spartan.

The infantry was sent in, four elites, including two Zealots. Great. Though I knew how to use an energy sword thankfully...well, if I survived. I broke the first two elites shields quickly, and then tearing apart their living entity with a weapon they called their own.

The two Zealots rushed at us. I fired the plasma repeater, but then it ran out of plasma. I dropped it and threw plasma grenade, effectively sticking on to the Zealot and blowing him up. The other approached me fast, seeing as I was more dangerous. He swung, but I ducked and

and kicked up pushing myself a few meters away using his body like a spring, and grabbed the other Zealot' energy sword, laying on the ground.

I stood up and we clashed. I was better than I thought, but I had taken advanced training in Covenant tech. We were somewhat equally matched. He was a traditionalist, so he didn't fight dirty. I did. I struck his energy sword, providing a recoil, and then brought my fist down on his face and brought out my magnum and shot him repeated times in his hinge head face.

The zealot dropped to the ground. I scavenged for anything, but then remembering the Wraith, I had to turn around. It, realizing the ground troops were dead, no longer had the caution of making sure not to kill it's own brethen. I took out my rocket launcher and mercilessly pulled the trigger. The wraith exploded and overturned, with blue fire spewing out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's P.O.V

The rain strikes down hard on my suit. For once, I'm glad that I have my bucket. I travel with a few other marines. The marines who decided not to jump just stayed on the falcon. The pilot and one marine was dead, but thank god no injured. We can't have an injured man. The two marines follow me. Ones a veteran, but the other looks fresh.

"Listen up. I'm sure you've been briefed on Aros point. Our objective is to strike the barricade over there. Got it?" I say.

"Um...sir? Our briefing was different. We were supposed to help with the main fighting. I'm not a stealth guy..."the younger one trails off.

"Listen. You're fresh off the top. We have to alter the plans. You do realize the main fighting is thirty miles from here? And besides, we need supplies and more things. Got that?"I say, and this time both marines nod, understanding that we Spartans know what to do.

We not so stealthily cross through a small pathway, avoiding any possible contact with the Covenant. And then the young marine trips. On a branch. And then branch snaps. And a covenant Jackal sniper turns its head at me. And raises its beam rifle. A perfect combo.

No use for stealth now. In a split second I whip out my DMR and fire at the jackal, who drops dead before it can blink, much less actually shoot. Sad. Unfortunately, three Zealots turn their heads. Great. They light up their energy swords and rush at us. I order the marines to get behind me and give me fire support. This time, even the rookie doesn't say anything. Nobody likes to be near an elite, much less a frkn red taller-than-some reinforced shielding commando with an energy sword. Or a few actually...

I dodge a swing with the energy sword and kick the zealot hard. I fire my magnum, and it drops down, a couple of shots through it's skull. Another zealot dropped down, from the marines fire. I turn to face the last one, but it's already on me. I land on the ground hard, with the disgusting elite face peering at me. It doesn't spare a second to raise it's energy sword and bring it down on me, avenging it's fallen comrades. I wait for it, but it pretty obviously doesn't come. The zealot drops down on me, dead. Thank god the energy sword turns off when the user is dead, or I'd be a goner. I push the body with effort, even with my MJOLNIR suit.

I gape, though it can't be seen through my helmet. Katherine, or Majestic 04, stands there, with her modified magnum smart-linked pistol.

"Happy day?"she asks and helped me up.

"How'd you find me?"I say, skipping the pleasantries. She takes off her helmet despite the rain and smirks.

"It was pretty easy to follow the Falcon. There are probably covenant at the crash site right-"she gets cut off as the energy sword goes through her body. She shudders and drops down. I suffer temporary grief, though it didn't hit any vital positions, and I turned on my MIV scanner, a molecular invisibility vision scanner. My DMR shoots out short bursts, and I see now. They're spec ops, elites clad in silver armor. Two drop dead. Their invisibility sucks a lot of power out of their armor, so their shielding is because unless you get a point blank shot, you're dead. The other two, light up their swords and rush at me.

I was foolish to let my guard down. I shoot both of them before they can reach me. I rush down to see Katherine. She's huffing and violent spasms go through her. The biofoam injector installed in the suit automatically shoots biofoam into her. She's breathing, but in a bad condition. I dislatch her armor, and her skin-tight jumpsuit is obviously pierced too. I need Alice. She's a medic. I send out a help signal and tell a marine to try and get a communication from her helmet.

Then I realize. I take a sample of the elite blood. If I remember correctly, the elites are immune to directed …..uh, what was it? I think it was 420 plasma, which is used for the energy swords to avoid serious injury if the elites had some self inflicting energy sword injuries. I worry. Alice had once dragged me into a medical session, because she had won a bet when we were kids, still in training. I wasn't paying that much attention, but I had listened. If I inserted the blood of an elite into her, just liquid seeping into her wound, she could heal. However, I knew there was a risk. I couldn't quite remember...oh. Elites use the plasma weapons, which creates radiation if exposed for more than 5 years, so they gradually grew immune. But there immunity caused some other random thing which could kill you. Don't blame me, it was a really long time ago.

I furrow my brow, but I go ahead. It's either this, or she just plain out dies.

"Marines, find us some god dang shelter will ya?"I say harshly. They nod and immediately compensate for my needs when the veteran found a cave. I drag Katherine into the cave. Now she is waiting. For whether the gods will give her another chance. I watch her, but slowly fall asleep while the rookie agrees to watch. Hopefully he stays awake...


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's P.O.V

I was sore. All over. Now, falling 200 feet, without a jetpack is pretty hard. Wish I had one, cuz currently I am not feeling so well. I slowly get up. The MJOLNIR suit took a beating, but I had been through worse with this suit. Greg is next to me. I can tell he didn't have a pleasant fall either. I'm not surprised he didn't choose to bring his machine gun. Jumping off with that thing is stupid. He has a grenade launcher and an assault rifle. I have a modified MSG, with a silencer attachment, making the barrel a lot longer, and with the extended stick at the back, not to mention a magnum and a couple grenades. And a sniper rifle.

"Well, that certainly was not the best. Come on," Greg said.

"Should we risk a transmission?" I say. If we do, it's somewhat likely we'll find the rest of our team. However, Covenant could catch a whiff of our signal, and we'd be dead.

"No. We need to-Banshees!"Greg yells.

I look up. four Banshees fly overhead, following the trail of smoke from our Falcon. One breaks off and turns around and starts firing it's plasma cannons at us. We both rush for cover, but it keeps on shooting around. Then it fires a green smoky bomb, known as a banshee bomb, and when it hits the ground will cause quite a scene. Knowing this, I rush up one of the hills. The bomb blows up, missing both of us. The banshee circles around, but I'm ready. I aim carefully, and shoot a sniper bullet through the Banshee's cockpit. The Banshee swerves out of control with the driver dead, and crashes.

"Too close. Come on, we need to go!"Greg says, and I follow him. Then we hear an explosion in the distance. Purple smoke drifts out into the air, and we rush towards it. We see a smoking Wraith, and two figures rushing away from it. I look through my scope, and saw a marine and...yes! Jet was there too, probably the one who destroyed the Wraith.

Greg reaches them first. Jet has noticed us by now.

"Good. Looks like I've found a part of my squad,"says Jet.

"D%mn right you are!"Greg said.

"Um..guys?"says a marine standing next to Jet. He points and we look to where he points. Three ghosts rush down, probably seeing the smoke like we did. The plasma fire makes us all run for cover.

I open up a channel, with an idea. "Guys, we could use them as transportation!"I say.

"Hmm...I guess that could work..."Jet says.

With my sniper rifle, and my accuracy, I shoot a pilot out of the ghost. I get on, and slam into another ghost, but then Jet jumps down from ledge he got onto to survey the area and pushed the pilot off the ghost. We both slaughtered the pilot.

"Guys, some help!"Greg says. The last ghost hit him with plasma multiple times, lowering his shields. The marine makes an effort to destroy the ghost, but it circles around and kills him. With no time to grieve, Greg jumps onto the ghost and we hurry along. Four more ghosts follow us with their unmistakable hum of energy. Jet turns back and fires into a ghost and sends it twirling. The three others start shooting at Jet, but he pulls back. I get out of my ghost and shoot through the hull of the ghost and it blows up. Greg nods and slams into another one, shooting at will and overpowering it. The last one runs to get help, but all three of our firepower blows that one up too.

We shoot along the small grassy pathways and rocky ledges.

Roi's P.O.V

I'm stuck. Yeah. That's how it is. Stuck. When I wake up, It's hard for me to see. I'm being dragged. Wait what! Then I remember everything. When I landed,I had stumbled straight into a Covenant patrol. I was outmatched. I look around slowly, so nobody would notice. My motion sensor tells me there are five elites. My guns are gone. I do have a hidden knife, but the chances of using that in this situation is bad.

"Nraoh carzr elifa fevor!" One elite says. My HUD automatically translates it.

Why can't we just kill him? It translated.

"KJgh rahala demvoe,"the other elite dragging me says. Because any super demon must be captured. I'm a super demon? Wait, so a humans a demon, so I guess I'm the real badass one.

Figures. One of the elite minors walks along, and I see it carrying my weapons. Why? I have no idea. All I know is that I'm gonna get that stupid weapons. I ready myself. Three...two...

"What have we got here?" asks an elite. Two dozen elites swarm the small patrol. Shiz. I know I'll die if I continue any longer so I screw pretty much everything and do a backflip. The ones dragging me by the legs are surprised and let go. I crack the neck of the elite and grab my shotgun, firing into the crowd. Four elites drop dead before they have sense to attack, lighting up their energy swords. Jet always said I would bite more than I could chew. Screw the commander. I have my reasons. I take the spartan laser and swing it onto my back before running away. Just then I realize I still had my magnum. Ugh.

The elites chase me, but even with my weapons, I just manage to keep around twenty feet from them, because of my augmentations. I find a small ledge and leap up, and swing myself onto the higher ground. I take my spartan laser and fire onto a coincidentally placed rocky ledge, and the rocks tumble down onto the minors. They panic, and some retreat, and take out their plasma rifles and start firing. It does damage to my shields, but not before my laser fries four more elites. I toss a frag grenade and run. I hear the explosion. I must have killed about half the elites by now. Hopefully.

I dash through some trees, but I'm still in some hot territory, as I can see elites shooting at me, and chasing as well. My motion sensor shows eight red blips of light behind me, and closing in. My HUD identifies them as Zealots. Powerful elites masterful with the sword. Incredible shields speed and firepower tells me all I need to know. I search around for a vehicle. Couldn't be better, as a Revenant charges towards me. I leap, and in mid-air I pull the elite off the drivers seat. I leap towards the Revenant, which barrels towards A rock, where it bounces off and slides down. I manage to get in and make my get-away, but not before an ultra appears with a concussion rifle and shoots the hull, causing burn marks and smoke. The plasma mortar still works, which is all the better as I shoot the Zealots and ultra, along with any other elites into pure oblivion, destroyed by their own machine.


End file.
